


бизнес и удовольствие

by named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: — Может, я заметил, какой ты симпатяга, захотел получить твой номер, и все это — тщательно продуманный хитрый план, — заявляет этот ужас. Он выглядит настолько возмутительно в розовой футболке, что Кей впервые не может решить, чего хочет сильнее: закрыть руками свое лицо или запустить горячим латте в лицо Куроо. — Ну типа гарантированный пик-ап. Сначала едва не убить, потом переврать заказ, потом оглушить пением и наконец стащить наушники. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему весь мир выстраивается в очередь ко мне на свидание.Сегодня о том, как не стоит проводить каникулы: коты, которые носят имена вымышленных трансильванских графов и без повода проявляют интерес к незнакомцам, вполне могут оказаться посланцами провидения. (Или Куроо Тецуро все еще относится к узкоспециальной категории возмутительных личностей, хотя и совсем к другой, а Кей ненавидит Бокуто).





	бизнес и удовольствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [business and pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307361) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



ПРИЧИНА, ПО КОТОРОЙ ЕДИНСТВЕННОЕ КУЛИНАРНОЕ ЗАВЕДЕНИЕ, КОТОРОЕ Я ПРЕДПОЧИТАЮ ПОСЕЩАТЬ, ЭТО _LE PETIT ПЕПЕ_. ЧИТАЙТЕ В ЭТУ СУББОТУ: В МОЕМ ДЕСЕРТЕ НЕ ХВАТАЕТ ВЗБИТЫХ СЛИВОК И ЭТО ИСТИННАЯ ТРАГЕДИЯ

 

автор: Ивайзуми Хаджиме

НЕ ПОЙМИТЕ МЕНЯ НЕПРАВИЛЬНО. Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЕСТЬ ХОРОШИЕ РЕСТОРАНЫ. Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЕСТЬ ХОРОШИЕ ПЕКАРНИ. Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЕСТЬ ХОРОШИЕ КОФЕЙНИ. Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ВСЕ ЭТО СУЩЕСТВУЕТ И НЕ ВСЕ ЭТО — _LE PETIT ПЕПЕ_ , ЯВЛЯЮЩЕЕ СОБОЙ СМЕШЕНИЕ ВСЕГО ЗАОБЛАЧНО ПРЕКРАСНОГО, ЧТО МОЖНО ПОЛОЖИТЬ СЕБЕ В РОТ — ЗА ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЕМ ВОЛШЕБНОГО (прим. ред.: вычеркнуто. Нет, просто нет) КУРОО ТЕЦУРО, ЧТО, ВПРОЧЕМ, МОЖНО УЛАДИТЬ. Я ТАКЖЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ГРАНРОДЕО ИГРАЕТ И В ДРУГИХ МЕСТАХ. ДА, Я ПРЕКРАСНО ОСВЕДОМЛЕН ОБО ВСЕМ ЭТОМ.

ОДНАКО НИЧТО ИЗ ВЫШЕПЕРЕЧИСЛЕННОГО НЕ УМАЛЯЕТ ТОГО ФАКТА, ЧТО СТОИЛО МНЕ ВЫБРАТЬ СВОЙ ОБЫЧНЫЙ МАРШРУТ, ВЕДУЩИЙ ПО ДОРОЖКЕ ИЗ ЗОЛОТОГО КИРПИЧА В _LE PETIT ПЕПЕ_ , И Я БЫ СЕЙЧАС НЕ СИДЕЛ ЗДЕСЬ С ЖАЛКИМ ПОДОБИЕМ МОРОЖЕНОГО В РУКАХ. ТО ЕСТЬ ЭТО МАКФЛУРРИ ПРОСТО РЕАЛЬНОЕ ГОВНО. И ГОВОРЯ ГОВНО, Я ПОДРАЗУМЕВАЮ МЕСТО, ИЗ КОТОРОГО ОНО ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ.

ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, Я ВЕРЮ В СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ. ПОЭТОМУ ЗАЯВЛЯЮ, ЧТО ВИНА ЛОЖИТСЯ НЕ НА УСТАЛЫЕ ПЛЕЧИ КОЛЛЕКТИВА, РАБОТАЮЩЕГО В МАКДОНАЛЬДС, А НА ОДНОГО-ЕДИНСТВЕННОГО ЕГО ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЯ, ОЙКАВУ ТООРУ. И МАШИНА, ПРОИЗВОДЯЩАЯ МАКФЛУРРИ, ПОГИБЛА НЕ ОТ РУК РАБОТНИКОВ МАКДОНАЛЬДС, А ОТ РУК ОЙКАВЫ ТООРУ.

ПОРОЙ Я ЗАДУМЫВАЮСЬ О ВЗАИМООТНОШЕНИЯХ БОГА И ЧЕЛОВЕКА. МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ЕСЛИ ЧЕЛОВЕК СЛИШКОМ КИЧИТСЯ ВЛАСТЬЮ, БОГ УКАЗЫВАЕТ ЕМУ НАДЛЕЖАЩЕЕ МЕСТО. В ДАННОМ СЛУЧАЕ Я ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ Геккона Тоору, КОТОРЫЙ ЧУВСТВУЕТ, КОГДА ВВЕРЕННЫЙ ЕМУ ХОМО САПИЕНС ОТБИВАЕТСЯ ОТ РУК (ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ ПОЧТИ ПОСТОЯННО), И ПРОБУЖДАЕТСЯ ОТ СВОЕГО СВЯЩЕННОГО СНА, ЧТОБЫ ВЪЕБАТЬ ПО ПОЛНОЙ. 

Я, ИЗБРАННЫЙ СВИДЕТЕЛЬ СЕГОДНЯШНЕГО СВЯЩЕННОДЕЙСТВИЯ, ВСПОМИНАЯ ЭТУ СЦЕНУ, ПРЕБЫВАЮ В ПОЛНОМ БЛАГОГОВЕНИИ. СЛАДКОЗВУЧНЫЙ ПОЛУДЕННЫЙ ПЕРЕСТУК КУХОННЫХ ИНСТРУМЕНТОВ В СОПРОВОЖДЕНИИ МЯГКОГО ШИПЕНИЯ И ГУДЕНИЯ АППАРАТОВ ДЛЯ НАПИТКОВ И ТОГО ЖЕ ДОСТОСЛАВНОГО МАКФЛУРРИ, ЕДИНСТВЕННОГО ДЕСЕРТА, КОТОРЫЙ НЕ ДЕЛАЮТ В _LE PETIT ПЕПЕ_ ИЗ-ЗА НЕЖЕЛАНИЯ ВОСПРОИЗВОДИТЬ ВКУС РАЗВИТОГО КАПИТАЛИЗМА. ЗАПАХ ХОРОШО ПРОЖАРЕННОЙ ЕДЫ И ТОГО ДЕЗОДОРАНТА, ЧТО ПОЯВИЛСЯ В ПРОДАЖЕ В ПРОШЛОМ МЕСЯЦЕ.

ВАШ ПОКОРНЫЙ СЛУГА ХАДЖИМЕ, СТРАДАЮЩИЙ ОТ НЕДОСТАТКА САХАРА В КРОВИ, СТОЯЛ У СТОЙКИ ЛИЦОМ К ЛИЦУ С ТИРАНОМ.

— МАКФЛУРРИ ОРЕО, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.

— ❀Что-нибудь еще закажете?❀ (прим. ред.: о, а ведь Ойкава именно так и говорит.)

— НЕТ.

— ❀Все будет сделано!❀

РАСТЕРЯННО.

— А КАК ЖЕ ДЕНЬГИ?

— ❀Для тебя, красавчик, за счет заведения.❀

ТАК ВОТ, МНЕ БЫЛИ ХОРОШО ЗНАКОМЫ РОМАНТИЧЕСКИЕ ПОПОЛЗНОВЕНИЯ ОЙКАВЫ ТООРУ, А ТАКЖЕ ТО, ЧТО Геккон Тоору ПОРОЙ ВЫХОДИЛ НА АВАНСЦЕНУ, ЧТОБЫ ПРЕПОДАТЬ ЕМУ УРОК. УЖЕ СОЖАЛЕЯ О ВЫБОРЕ РЕСТОРАНА, Я ВВЕРИЛ СВОЮ СУДЬБУ БОЖЕСТВЕННОМУ ЯЩЕРУ, И ТОТ НЕ ЗАМЕДЛИЛ ЯВИТЬСЯ.

ЕДВА ПРЕЗРЕННЫЙ ОЙКАВА НАСАДИЛ ЛОЖКУ ДЛЯ РАЗМЕШИВАНИЯ НА РОТОР АППАРАТА (ЗАБАВНО, ЧТО В КАЖДЫЙ СВОЙ ВИЗИТ В МАКДОНАЛЬДС Я ЗАМЕЧАЮ ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ ОДНОГО УМНИКА, КОТОРЫЙ, СЧИТАЯ, ЧТО ЛОЖКА — ЭТО СОЛОМИНКА, ПЫТАЕТСЯ ВЫСОСАТЬ ЧЕРЕЗ НЕЕ МОРОЖЕНОЕ И ВЫГЛЯДИТ УМОРИТЕЛЬНО) НАШ ГОСПОДЬ И СПАСИТЕЛЬ Геккон Тоору, ЧЬЕ ПРИСУТСТВИЕ В РАБОЧЕМ ПРОСТРАНСТВЕ, КАК Я ПОНИМАЮ, ЗАПРЕЩЕНО, ВЫБРАЛСЯ ИЗ КАРМАНА ФАРТУКА И ВПРИПРЫЖКУ НАПРАВИЛСЯ К СТОЯЩЕМУ РЯДОМ АППАРАТУ ДЛЯ НАПИТКОВ. СОВСЕМ КАК КОТЕНОК, ИЗЯЩНО ИГРАЮЩИЙ НА ПИАНИНО НА ГИФКАХ В ТУМБЛЕРЕ*, ХАМЕЛЕОН ПРОНЕССЯ ПО ВСЕМ КНОПКАМ МАШИНЫ И С НЕОЖИДАННОЙ СИЛОЙ ОПУСТИЛ СВОЙ ЧЕШУЙЧАТЫЙ ЗАД НА КРАН КОКА-КОЛЫ.

ЧТО ПРОИЗОШЛО ДАЛЬШЕ, НЕТРУДНО ДОГАДАТЬСЯ. ОЙКАВА СДЕЛАЛ ШАГ В СТОРОНУ, ЧТОБЫ ПОЙМАТЬ ВЕЛИКОГО ЯЩЕРА, И ПОСКОЛЬЗНУЛСЯ НА КОКА-КОЛЕ, ПО-ПРЕЖНЕМУ НЕ ВЫПУСКАЯ ИЗ РУК ЛОЖКУ, ВСЕ ЕЩЕ НАСАЖЕННУЮ НА РОТОР. С НЕВЕРОЯТНЫМ ШУМОМ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ВЫЛЕТЕЛ ИЗ ГНЕЗДА, И ВОТ ТЕПЕРЬ Я СИЖУ ЗДЕСЬ КАК ДУРАК С НЕВЗБИТЫМ МАКФЛУРРИ В РУКАХ. МНЕ ПРИХОДИЛОСЬ СЛЫШАТЬ РАССКАЗЫ, ЧТО В НЕКОТОРЫХ НЕСЧАСТНЫХ СТРАНАХ НЕТ МАШИН ДЛЯ ВЗБИВАНИЯ МОРОЖЕНОГО, НО НИКОГДА Я НЕ МОГ ДАЖЕ ВООБРАЗИТЬ, ЧТО САМ ОДНАЖДЫ БУДУ СИДЕТЬ ВОТ ТАК, С ДУРАЦКИМ НЕВЗБИТЫМ ДЕСЕРТОМ.

— ❀Господи блядь боже!❀ — СКАЗАЛ ЭТОТ ТИП. — ❀Это же больше, чем моя зарплата.❀

— ВОЗМОЖНО, ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ БУДЕШЬ МЕНЬШЕ КО МНЕ ПРИСТАВАТЬ.

 

***

В обычный… Хотя нет, во всем этом нет ничего обычного. Во всей истории нет ничего, что Кей мог бы счесть обычным, поэтому он даже не хочет упоминать, что бы сделал, будь это обычный день.

Прежде всего, несмотря на свое довольно расслабленное расписание в последнее время, Кей все равно предпочитает вставать пораньше, чтобы все успеть. Однако у него есть определенные рамки, и пять утра явно за них выходят. Кроме того, у него есть ограничения относительно количества бреда, исходящего от Бокуто Котаро, которые совпадают с пределом, установленным на шесть утра. То есть с самым ранним часом, когда Кей готов проснуться самостоятельно. Пять утра и Бокуто со своей фотосессией — это факторы, причиняющие Кею крайний дискомфорт. Во всяком случае, причиняли — в то счастливое время час назад, когда Кей еще считал легкую головную боль огромной неприятностью.

А теперь, глядя на разверзшийся апокалипсис, он понимает, как был наивен час назад, считая ее единственной проблемой. Здесь, в гостиной апартаментов Бокуто, покоятся бренные останки терпения Кея, его счастья и жизни вообще.

— Это полная ерунда, — говорит Куроо. В его голосе нет и намека на должное раздражение из-за полной ерунды. Собственно, он даже ухмыляется — правда, не так, как неделю назад, когда стащил наушники прямо из-под носа Кея, а предварительно изранил его нежный слух кавером Богемской рапсодии, после того как переврал заказ на малиновый маффин, а перед тем едва не сбил на вишнево-красном приусе. Есть предел и несправедливости; далее следует нечто, не поддающееся называнию.

— Я хочу сказать, — говорит Бокуто с кухни, где притворяется, что варит кофе, а на самом деле скрывается от гнева Кея, как Кею прекрасно известно, — что с точки зрения банальной логики, когда я любезно пригласил вас двоих принять участие в работе над моим проектом, то и предположить не мог, что вы станете врагами.

— Он мне не враг, — говорит Куроо.

— Мне нет до него дела настолько, чтобы классифицировать его как заклятого врага, — врет Кей. Врет ли он при этом, что ему нет дела до Куроо или же что не классифицирует его как заклятого врага, или про то и другое сразу, Кей и сам не знает. — Однако, если вспомнишь, я изначально не хотел участвовать в твоей дурацкой фотосессии, а теперь ты еще и навязал мне в партнеры этого типа. Он стащил мои наушники, Бокуто!

— Я…

— Прямо в машине, — Кей старается, чтобы голос звучал твердо; он не уступит Куроо. — В машине. Которой он пытался меня убить. В вишнево-красном приусе, Бокуто.

— В свое оправдание…

— Никаких оправданий, — говорит Кей Куроо. — Тому, что вы сделали, нет оправданий. Было шесть утра, я устал, у меня было похмелье, а вы чуть не размазали меня по дороге. А потом еще и не тот маффин приготовили. А потом пели Богемскую рапсодию…

— Эй, между прочим, он не для всех поет…

— И я очень рад, что это так. Это в интересах окружающих.

— Что? — тут Бокуто даже из кухни выходит. Выглядит он искренне изумленным. — Ты что, считаешь, он плохо поет?

После этого Кей становится свидетелем любопытной сцены между двумя друзьями. Лучшими друзьями, как он с запозданием — и полным недоумением, почему ничего не слышал о Куроо раньше — понимает. Куроо откашливается, и Бокуто оборачивается к нему, высоко вскинув брови. Куроо делает непонятный жест рукой в сторону Кея и пожимает плечами, а Бокуто опускает одну бровь. Куроо снова пожимает плечами, потом корчит унылую рожу, и тогда у Бокуто на лице появляется выражение крайнего восторга, наводящее на Кея ужас.

— Понятно. Да, печально, — Бокуто снова поворачивается к Кею. — У него ужасный голос.

— Я… да, — неуверенно бормочет Кей. — То есть… а потом он стащил мои наушники.

— Но я подбросил тебя домой.

— Мне что, надо еще раз перечислить…

— Ладно, так можно продолжать до бесконечности, — говорит Бокуто, садясь на диван и поднимая руки. — Это не ситком. Сидите тихо, если не можете сказать ничего хорошего, потому что я присматриваю за котом Кенмы и не хочу, чтобы эта адская тварь проснулась и впилась когтями мне в зад.

— Давай я вопьюсь когтями в твой зад? — бормочет Куроо, и это звучит совсем не как угроза. — Почему это Кенма оставил Графа Дракулу не мне? Он же мой сосед. 

— Он знает, кто из нас более ответственный.

— Шутишь? Ты же как-то выкурил его кошачий корм, Котаро.

— Это к делу не относится!!!

Кей смотрит на пол. Под кофейным столиком лежит кипа фотографий — предположительно того самого ди-джея, которым вечно бредит Бокуто. На столике — пресловутые останки вчерашней пиццы, ноутбук, на десктопе которого предположительно все тот же ди-джей, и коробка кошачьего корма, от курения которого Бокуто лучше бы воздержаться.

При всей зависимости от вечеринок и катастроф, у Бокуто довольно опрятная квартира. И Кею это даже не кажется удивительным: тот ведет себя совсем не как грязнуля. Духовное родство с апокалипсисом не означает, что его диван не может быть идеально чист. Хотя, кажется, в последний раз ответственность за ущерб взял на себя Хината — Кей отчетливо помнит зоны поражения неконтролируемой рвотой.

— Цукишима? Цукки?

— Прости? — Он уже снова почти заснул.

— Кофе.

— В кафе я бы приготовил гораздо лучше, — говорит Куроо. — Это какая-то растворимая бурда.

— Слушай, лорд Тамаки, — огрызается Бокуто, — если бы ты знал, через какой ад мне пришлось пройти за последние дни…

— И в этом виноват исключительно ты сам…

— Не суди так строго мои способности бариста. Мне еще надо снять с вас мерки, а Саеко все нет и нет.

— Кстати, — Кей приканчивает свой эспрессо. — О чем все-таки фотосессия? И — что важнее — долго ли мне все это терпеть? Мне придется надеть трико?

— Ого, я б посмотрел, — замечает Куроо. Кей сердито хмурится на него. Куроо широко улыбается в ответ. Кей смотрит еще суровее и ведет внутреннее сражение с желанием снова закрыть лицо руками. Оно возникает слишком часто, учитывая, что это лишь вторая встреча с Куроо; факт не укрылся от внимания Кея, но пока он не знает, как быть. Пока. Наверное. — Что? Я серьезно. У тебя длинные ноги.

— У вас тоже, — рычит Кей, поняв, что больше парировать нечем . — И очень мускулистые. Неважно.

Вообще-то, так и есть. На Куроо сейчас надеты джинсы, которые следует продавать со специальной этикеткой “Не для Куроо, потому что слишком хорошо на нем сидят”, и то, что они слишком хорошо на нем сидят — это крайнее преуменьшение степени несправедливости, которую Кей отказывается выносить. Да, ноги Куроо выглядят ошеломительно. Да, он в курсе, что не должен обращать на это внимания.

Не говоря уже о пуловере. Очевидно, Куроо из тех чрезвычайно опасных типов, что любят закатывать рукава своих ви-неков по локоть, демонстрируя великолепие загорелых рук. Вот честно, он будто специально сидит тут, на диване, чтобы выводить Кея из душевного равновесия своей прической и улыбкой, постоянно напоминающей о первых тридцати секундах в кафе, когда Кей считал Куроо симпатичным.

— Никакого трико? — поворачивается он к Бокуто, и тот мотает головой.

— Никакого трико. Это съемка по мотивам Лейендекера…

— А это кто?

— Один из любимых художников Бокуто, — объясняет Куроо. — Много мужчин, много костюмов.

— Мне хочется воссоздать две его работы, — говорит Бокуто, подтягивая к себе ноутбук. — Одна, на которой вы оба одеты в почти одинаковые фраки, и вторая, где на Куроо что-то вроде костюма той эпохи.

— У меня будет трость?

— У тебя будет трость.

Куроо торжествующе смеется, а Кей откашливается и наклоняется к ноутбуку, чтобы рассмотреть картины, которые показывает Бокуто. На первой двое мужчин в нарядных черных фраках беседуют. На второй — оба сидят на диване, но одеты по-разному. Кей с первого взгляда догадывается, чью роль ему предстоит играть; вероятно, кандидатура Кея первой пришла Бокуто в голову, потому что его осветленные волосы идеально совпадают с оттенком волос блондина на картине. Только Кею прекрасно известно: планы Бокуто идут куда дальше очевидного.

При мысли, что тот решил сделать их с Куроо партнерами на этой фотосессии, хочется улыбнуться. Почти. Да, он бы даже улыбнулся, если бы не воспоминание о поруганных наушниках, украденных, попранных и, возможно, испачканных в муке!

— Неплохо, — заявляет он Бокуто, — но я не буду ничего делать, пока Куроо не вернет мои наушники.

— Неа, — напевно отзывается Куроо, ни секунды не задумавшись, — ты их не получишь, пока не придешь в кафе.

— Но мне надо рабо!..

— Что за шум, а драки нет?!

 

***

Куроо Тецуро это… нечто. Определенно нечто.

Совершенно невероятно — хотя бы потому, что даже Кей готов это признать, — но они не только умудряются выполнить то, ради чего его грубо подняли в пять утра (Саеко молниеносно сняла мерки и пообещала доставить “костюмы, которые будут сидеть, будто сшиты именно для вас, потому что буквально так и есть” на следующей неделе), но Кей даже не жалеет о пробуждении в пять утра, когда большинство его сверстников обычно пребывают в бессознательном состоянии под одеялом или вообще не ложились.

Тем не менее, это еще не самое невероятное. Нет. Теперь Кей понял, что его ждет не обычный месяц, наполненный покоем, процветанием и третьим компонентом на букву “п”, который он сейчас не способен извлечь из своего измочаленного мозга. А извлечь это слово на букву “п” из своего измочаленного мозга он не способен потому, что в семь утра снова сидит за барной стойкой в _Le Petit Попке_ , а напротив стоит Куроо Тецуро. Имя этого типа он узнал потому, что доведенный до белого каления Бокуто выдохнул его, когда Куроо не мог перестать смеяться над тем, что Кей не в курсе истории отношений Бокуто и Саеко.

— Дитя, зайди ко мне как-нибудь, — сказал Куроо, смеясь именно так, как Кею не нравится. — Я многое мог бы тебе порассказать.

В общем, рассказывание этого многого и происходит в данный момент, а Кей никак не может начать врубаться хоть во что-то, не говоря уже об обдумывании колоссальных возможностей для шантажа, которые Куроо вкладывает ему в руки вместе с малиновым, на сей раз, маффином. Кей все еще пытается понять, как вообще здесь оказался, но ничего, кроме участия Танаки Саеко и Бокуто Котаро, вспомнить не в состоянии. Бокуто еще вроде упоминал, что готов принести в жертву тайны своей жизни и отдаться гневу Графа Дракулы, лишь бы Кей смог получить обратно наушники. Кей признателен. Наверное.

— С какого-то момента, — говорит Куроо, пока Кей переводит взгляд с него на маффин и обратно, — мы на все вопросы начали отвечать “Понты”**. Почему? Понты. И это зашло так далеко, что пришлось заключить пакт больше его не использовать.

— Сработало? — слабо спрашивает Кей.

— Сработало, — торжественно заявляет Куроо.

— Поздравляю. Наверное. — Кей откусывает маффин и понимает, что это очень хороший маффин. И ему совершенно незачем знать, испек ли его лично Куроо, потому что на сегодня уже хватит душевных травм, нанесенных им. Кей искренне надеется, что это не станет обычным делом: если придется постоянно встречаться с этим типом и без предупреждения подвергаться воздействию его термоядерной харизмы, лучше пусть это происходит в то время суток, когда Кей способен выдержать подобный стресс, а не когда утро его еще не догнало. — Итак, я здесь…

— По целому ряду причин, — сообщает Куроо, выпрямляясь и кладя руки на пояс. — Первая: тебе нет никакого дела до моей компании, и ты просто хочешь забрать наушники. Вторая: Бокуто считает, что, заставив меня пройти через то же смущательно-взволнованное дерьмо, через которое сам прошел с Акааши, будет крепче спать. Третья: Саеко практически вытолкала тебя из квартиры и заставила прийти сюда.

— И Граф Дракула, — напоминает Кей. — Граф Дракула проснулся. Думаю, это послужило главной причиной.

Кей не раз слышал о кошачьих с весьма драматическими кличками, но еще никогда не сталкивался с тем, кто бы настолько заслуживал свое имя. Граф Дракула, разбуженный несдержанными замечаниями Саеко по поводу позы Кея, прокрался из кухни и ударился в экспрессию из-за присутствия Кея в своем временном обиталище. Последовали обнажение клыков и яростное шипение, а затем тварь стремительно бросилась Кею в лицо с единственным намерением растерзать его.  
Оглядываясь назад, стоит признать: заслонив Кея и приняв на себя основную атаку, Куроо совершил своего рода отважный поступок, акт героизма, порожденный склонностью к самопожертвованию. Кей полагает, это стоит благодарности. Наверное. Кроме того, это было по-своему мило со стороны Куроо. Вообще-то, очень мило. И в сочетании с его лицом (пусть и носящим следы двух когтей, а может, именно благодаря им) уже на шестьдесят процентов подтолкнуло Кея к тому, чтобы снять претензии по поводу Околосмертельного Вишнево-Красного Приуса и украденных наушников. 

Возможно, началось все с появления Саеко, при котором Куроо и Бокуто мгновенно застыли с выражением испуга на лицах, сообщившим Кею о присутствии весьма устрашающей личности.

— С-саеко! Как мило с твоей стороны посетить в такое неудобное время м… мое скромное жилище и та-так быстро, я должен…

— Ты неделю просил Рюноске уговорить меня помочь. — Обернувшись, Кей сразу же узнает эксцентричное лицо Танаки, зубастую улыбку и высокие проколотые брови. — И это именно я велела тебе взять себя за жопу к шести, потому что меня ждет работа.

— Конечно! — скрипит Бокуто. — Конечно, ты права, я… а вот познакомьтесь, мой сосед, Цукишима…

— Рада знакомству, симпатяжка! Прости, что эти два оболтуса развели тебя на это в такую рань.

— Раньше начнем — раньше закончим. — Кей решает не упоминать тот факт, что подвергается шантажу с обеих сторон, чтобы участвовать в съемке. — Просто рад, что не надо надевать трико.

— А мне вот жаль, что ты не в трико, — замечает Куроо, не получив никакой ответной реакции от Кея. Он не удостоит его, ни за что. Несмотря на то, что лицо начинает гореть. Кей не будет его закрывать. Просто нет. Он не сделал этого раньше, и нет никаких причин сдаваться теперь, да еще и в присутствии двух свидетелей.

— И все же! — Кей всегда считал, что мгновенно довести Бокуто от его привычной гипертрофированной меланхолии до полномасштабной паники способен только тот ди-джей. С которым, кстати, надо познакомиться и поздравить с потрясным выражением, застывшим на лице Бокуто в последние два дня. Но очевидно, Танака Саеко относится к совершенно особому типу людей, вне любых человеческих хитросплетений и сложностей. Таких очень полезно иметь в друзьях. — М-м-могли бы мы… Эй. Размеры.

— Печально, — вздыхает Саеко. — Я помню времена, когда ты был более красноречив. Я разочарована.

— Был, — соглашается Куроо. — До того, как ты опрокинула ему на голову ведерко со льдом и выставила из Вертиго.

 

***

— Всегда пожалуйста, кстати, — говорит он сейчас, указывая на царапины на щеке. Кею страшно жаль, что они выглядят так привлекательно. 

— А, да, — бормочет он. — Спасибо. Я не слишком люблю животных.

— Граф Дракула тоже не слишком любит людей. За исключением Кенмы и Льва.

Кей никогда не слышал этих имен, но предпочитает не зацикливаться, а снова откусывает свой совсем-не-вкусный маффин. Воспоминание о предыдущем, черничном, автоматически вызывает мысли об Акитеру, поэтому он прокашливается и отмахивается от них.

— Так что вы изучаете?

— Менеджмент, — отвечает Куроо. — А твоя вечно недовольная физиономия говорит о том, что ты на экономическом.

— Так и есть, — мрачно соглашается Кей. — Так что можете представить, почему в то утро я был не в лучшем расположении духа. Когда вы чуть не сбили меня.

— На моем вишнево-красном приусе, да, я помню урок. — Куроо тянется в дальний конец стойки за пакетиком сахара и высыпает его в латте Кея. — Но почему ты решил, что это было нарочно?

— Я этого не говорил!

— Ого! — Куроо перестает помешивать кофе и вскидывает бровь. — Тогда почему ты решил, что это было не нарочно?

Кей открывает рот, потом закрывает, опять открывает и на этот раз так и оставляет. На лице Куроо снова медленно проступает тупая ухмылка, и Кей стремительно теряет зачатки своего хорошего расположения.

— Я… ну, то есть…

— Может, я заметил, какой ты симпатяга, захотел узнать твой номер, и все это — тщательно продуманный хитрый план, — заявляет этот ужас. Он выглядит настолько возмутительно в розовой футболке, что Кей впервые не может решить, чего хочет сильнее: закрыть руками свое лицо или запустить горячим латте в лицо Куроо. — Ну типа гарантированный пик-ап. Сначала едва не убить, потом переврать заказ, потом оглушить пением и наконец стащить наушники. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему весь мир выстраивается в очередь ко мне на свидание.

И правильно делает.

Эта последняя мысль пугает Кея до такой степени, что он выхватывает полуразмешанный кофе из рук Куроо и одним глотком выпивает половину, стараясь держать лицо, несмотря на обожженный язык. 

— Хм. Итак, наушники.

— Все еще в машине, — говорит Куроо. — Верну, когда отвезу тебя домой.

— Так мы точно не договаривались! — выпаливает Кей — Я отказываюсь снова садиться туда!

— Даже если я пообещаю ехать медленно?

— Даже тогда!

— Даже если пообещаю выехать на автостраду и включить Swedish House Mafia? 

— ...д-даже тогда!

— Даже если там дождь?

Кей резко оборачивается к окну и действительно: небо обложено тучами, а он и не заметил по дороге сюда. Трудно удержаться, по губам скользит улыбка, и, повернувшись к Куроо, Кей видит ее отражение на его лице.

— Так и знал, что ты из тех, кто любит дождь, — говорит Куроо, и Кей опускает взгляд на латте. — Ну, что скажешь?

— Если у вас есть шнур для плеера, — после паузы отвечает он, и когда решается поднять глаза, улыбка Куроо — это самое волнующее и триумфальное зрелище в его жизни.

 

***

Бокуто [07:01]  
КАК ОНО СОЛНЫШКО

Я [07:01]  
Нет.

Бокуто [07:02]  
ГРАФ ДРАКУЛА СНОВА УСНУЛ, ЗАЙДЕШЬ?

Я [07:04]  
Эмм, я немного занят. Может, позже?

Бокуто [07:05]  
стоп  
Бокуто [07:05]  
пришли селфи

Я [07:06]  
Что? Нет. Зачем это?

Бокуто [07:06]  
Просто пришли.

Я [07:06]  
Нет.

Бокуто [07:07]  
Ты в автомобиле производства Тойота цвета дикой вишни, принадлежащем Куроо Тецуро, не так ли, Цукишима? 

Я [07:08]  
Ты что, в вики это списал? И нет. Не так.

Бокуто [07:08]  
ты КАТАЕШЬСЯ с Куроо в его грЕБАной ТАЧКЕ ЭТО ЛУЧШИЙ ДЕНЬ В МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ

 

***

Кей любит дождь. Сумрачное небо милосердно к его мигреням, запах влажной земли уносит мысли прочь из города. А еще родители погибли в солнечный день. Не то чтобы он до смерти боялся ездить на машинах, но порой эти яростные солнечные блики на ветровом стекле пугают. А когда льет дождь, можно обойти вниманием скользкую дорогу, лишь бы не задумываться о том, как ослепительно отражается в стеклах солнце, потому что во время дождя солнца не бывает. 

Снова сидя на пассажирском месте в вишнево-красном приусе, Кей понимает то, что не дошло до него раньше: независимо от отношения к путешествиям, он без колебаний сел в машину к незнакомцу в прошлый раз и сейчас, садясь в машину к не-совсем-незнакомцу, тоже их не чувствовал. Растерянность от осознания растворяется в ощущении ненавязчивого комфорта, которое он испытывает, застегивая ремень, и потому Кей решает не зацикливаться. Для него это почти подвиг.

— Так что, мне придется терпеть три разных ремикса Save The World*** или?..

Кей смотрит, как пальцы Куроо обхватывают кожаное покрытие на руле, как он вытягивает ноги, устраивая их на педалях. Его внешность и сложение идеально подходят для такой броской машины, и Кей, кажется, готов поставить три разных микса Save The World подряд, только чтобы увидеть, как он смеется. 

Четвертый час знакомства с Куроо — явно не время, чтобы так серьезно западать на его способы выражения веселья, но возможно, сейчас как раз тот случай, когда надо Учиться Отпускать. Он постоянно слышит это в голосе Ямагучи и, если честно, ждет-не дождется, когда тот вернется из дома, и Кей под водку и печенье сможет от всего сердца поныть ему обо всех катастрофах. Поэтому он качает головой и спрашивает:

— А что, если я так и не поставлю Swedish House Mafia, и вместо них мы будем слушать Джастина Бибера?

— Тогда я выхожу из машины прямо сейчас.

— Элвиса Пресли?

— С этим можно жить.

— Miyavi?

— Более-менее.

— Queen?

— БЛЕСТЯЩЕ. — Куроо сияет.

— А мои наушники?

— В бардачке. 

— А если я заберу их и уйду?

— Пропустишь классную поездку, но выбор за тобой.

Кей смотрит на бардачок и улыбается, потом берет шнур.

— Имейте в виду, я включу We are the Champions, но только один раз.

Дождь уже начинает мягко настукивать по стеклу, Куроо упорно смотрит вперед, на парковку с разбросанными по ней машинами, но Кей видит, как он улыбается. Одной стороной рта, приоткрывая зубы, и его хватка на руле неуловимо меняется.

— Посмотрим.

 

***

Бокуто [07:36]  
ты все еще с ним да?  
Бокуто [07:36]  
поганец

Я [07:38]  
У меня приличное утро и вовсе не благодаря тебе или тому богомерзкому коту. А он оказывается умеет водить

Бокуто [07:39]  
НЕ ПОМИНАЙ ГРАФА ДРАКУЛУ ВСУЕ ОН СЛЫШИТ ТЕБЯ И ВО СНЕ

Я [07:41]  
Позволь мне спокойно искать повод хорошо относиться к твоему лучшему другу, Бокуто.

 

***

Не то чтобы он нужен. Повод. Это неправильное слово, потому что, вот честно, о том, как Куроо напевает одними губами любую песню, которую ставит Кей, и как лениво и уверенно держит руль, и как разговаривает, Кей мог бы написать целый доклад, а не просто разрешение на некоторую ошибочность второго впечатления о Куроо. Речь не о том, что у Куроо нет этой склонности выводить из себя или что он станет воздерживаться от раздраконивания Кея в будущем… но о том, что, возможно, все это в сочетании не так уж плохо.

А еще о том, что Кей прямо противоречит своему решению (и голосу Ямагучи в его мысленной коллекции винилов, на которых знакомые говорят свои коронные фразы, вместе с Бокутовским “АГА МУЖИК ТОЧНО” и “все что хочешь” Акитеру) Учиться Отпускать. Через пятнадцать минут он все так же сидит, слушая, как Куроо рассказывает о последнем шедевре Ивайзуми Злобного Обзорщика, посвященном Макфлурри, и какая-то часть его мозга думает, как абсурдно все это выглядит, и как абсурдно, что он ничего не имеет против этой абсурдности.

Может, уже пора перестать иметь что-то против того, что он ничего не имеет против, и просто прекратить смотреть на Куроо. А, например, отвернуться к окну, глядеть на дорогу и наслаждаться своим любимым природным явлением вместе с играющей любимой музыкой и лишь надеяться, что Куроо из тех, кто ничего не имеет против бесконечных поворотов и езды по кругу, чтобы сделать поездку длиннее. Может, ему и правда стоит Научиться Отпускать.

— Земля вызывает Цукишиму, — говорит Куроо. — Ты и правда совсем не жаворонок, да?

— Вы сами испекли тот малиновый маффин?

Куроо моргает, потом кивает.

— Да.

На этом Кей наконец отворачивается и погружается в приятное ощущение от взгляда Куроо, когда прислоняется головой к стеклу.

— Было вкусно, — говорит он.

**Author's Note:**

> *гифки с тумблера, о которых пишет Ивайзуми, по мнению переводчиков, могли выглядеть [так](https://68.media.tumblr.com/53aefdfc8027350f710d8b6071354472/tumblr_odmxdefWUg1uuyy36o1_400.gif) или, вероятнее всего, даже [так](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9ad87f7e3190fdf618b334152897cf9d/tumblr_o5koppVTG51u0f6wqo1_500.gif)
> 
> **Интернеты утверждают, что слово "свэг", которое мы перевели как "понты", уже существует в русском языке: [пруф](http://myblaze.ru/chto-takoe-swag-russkiy-variant-sveg-smyisl-slova/)
> 
> ***Если вам интересно, что за песню Куроо приготовился слушать в машине в трех разных вариациях, то вот: [Save the World](https://youtu.be/BXpdmKELE1k)


End file.
